War of Salvation ( 2034 Alternate )
War of Salvation ( or known as The Third World War or by the Russians War of Salvation ) is a global-scale armed conflict between the factions of the leaders of Russia and the United States. There were many key reasons or conflicts that prelude to war and responsible for the destruction of the regions of the world. It is known that NATO and the United Nations has been both dissolved before the war. This article is made as a Roleplay Page for the selected players. Factions *United Sovereign and Republic Nations Forces ( USRNF ) - Founded by the United States, Japan and South Korea as a united organization for economic stabilization, global world peace and unity. The USRNF's objective is to complete their three main goals for the world that the now shattered United Nations failed in doing so. Many nations joined the USRNF, notably the nations of Mexico, Canada, South Korea and many more. The USRNF primarily focuses on Naval Warfare and Air Superiority, while it's ground forces of both Infantry and Armored divisions were trained by Delta Operatives on both the US and Japan. The US excels in Kinetic Weaponry and Laser Technology. Many Ghost Recon and Special Forces Destroy and Extraction Corps members merged with the USRNF and were notable as being Battalion Commanders for the fight. *Strategic Coalition Military and Defense Force ( SCMDF ) - Composed of nations of Russia, China, North Korea and post-soviet states. Brutal and hardcore in specialized and frontal assaults, the SDCMF is a force that you can expect with armor and helicopter supremacy. The SCMDF was formed to annexate nations of Asia and Europe to form a balance and equality of rights and economy power of the nations by it. SCMDF's manpower and reliance on it's booming oil economy found itself to be the most perfect faction to ever create a modernization program for their military power. With Russia being the aggressive response force, China having the largest navy force and North Korea with the largest infantry force. Making the SCMDF a united military force with combined superiority. A few Special Forces Destroy and Extraction Corps Veterans are recognized as Battalion Commanders for the SCMDF. *Greater Federation Republic of Europe ( GFRE ) - Holds most of the nations of Europe and is found by the United Kingdom and France. GFRE rose up after the SCMDF failed to control the puppet nations of Russia. The GFRE aimed for better glory and peace by repelling it's enemies with energy weapons and urban warfare weaponry. Their armor and infantry superiority is not matched in the battle. However, the GFRE is the fastest around and has a sizable force that can take down armies when it faces it's foes. The GFRE are also technological. Having to focus on Energy Weapons and Microwave technology. Their ranks notably contains many previous members of the elite counter-terrorist unit, Rainbow. They also have a few Special Forces Destroy and Extraction Corps members serving as Battalion Commanders for the GFRE. Story Background - Prelude to World War 3 In 2024, tensions between China and India led to war, with both nations were struck with economic downfall. China's economy downfall led to many Southeast Asian Nations and it's neighboring nations ( Excluding Japan and South Korea ) were affected by the result of the Chinese Economy Crash. Leading to the Greater Asia Economic Depression. Three ASEAN nations, Thailand, Malaysia and the Philippines formed together a separate Federation that resulted the three countries to recover from the economy crash in a matter of months. The rest of the ASEAN Nations were left in turmoil and civil war. Meanwhile, Iran's capital city Tehran faces the massive terrorist attack by The Federation Sovereign Military when most of the city is taken by the TFSM. The United States sends two divisions to Asia in order to fortify and assist it's allies. During the Chinese Economy Crash, the TFSM Terrorists attacked the Kremlin and succeeded in assassinating the President of Russia. Forcing Prime Minister Medlev, who's also an Ultranationalist idealist to become President of Russia. Medlev proposed ideas for China and North Korea by forming their own united society to recover the nations from the Chinese Economy Crash. Together, the three nations formed the Strategic Coalition Military and Defense Force. Not only it acts as the world's paramilitary and government agency force. But it also becomes a united military for three major nations. Two years later, Iran faces a massive power shutdown and a widespread chaos when the TFSM detonated six missile warheads on separate cities. Turning much of the US Operations in Iran to a full halt, then weeks later forced the US Forces on Iran to withdraw. Leaving Iran lost from it's social order and forced many of the civilians to flee to it's neighboring countries. Iran's falldown eventually caused the increase cost of oil supply abroad. The TFSM detonated two more separate warheads on Saudi Arabia and Syria. Even forcing the oil supplies' cost to double. The United States has almost no effect to this due to Mexico's oil supply support and South America having the oil rich fields for the American Continent. But nations from the European Union and several nations of Asia plunged down to an unprecedented energy crisis for seven years. In 2033, the United States, along with Japan and South Korea launched the Elune Star Satellite Station. The Station would serve as a research station in orbit and observation in a global scale. However, the Elune Star Satellite Station is also the world's first orbit-to-surface infantry deployment. As it can at least house six companies of US Marines and Japanese Troops inside. The three nations also started inventing technologies for their future warfares. The SCMDF argued to the three nations about the purpose of the station that it is a military satellite capable of destroying nations. With the US calling it preposterous as they simply labeled it as an orbital research facility with the marine deployment secret. The following days, the European Union was shattered seven years after it's unexpected energy crisis. The only nations that rose up from the fall was France, Germany, and the United Kingdom. The three nations helped the rest of it's crippled allies from the result. Meanwhile, the SCMDF quietly annexates the post-soviet states by sending expeditionary forces to send reinforcements to fortify nationwide security. But in reality, those post-soviet states were hit by an electronic EMP bomb. Before Ukraine was silently, but violently annexated by the SCMDF. The Ukraine Government warned the United States about the violent SCMDF annexation. The United States immediately consulted this issue to the United Nations. The United States accussed the SCMDF's "Silent Presence" on Europe and claiming to be an annexation of the united Ultranationalist and Communist Countries. The SCMDF replied in response that they were trying to help the fallen nations to rose up from the Energy Crisis. In an unexpected event, the meeting in the neutral grounds of the Ukrainian Embassy was bombed by a friendly fire from the SCMDF. This sparked an international accident to both the United States and the nations of the SCMDF. Also crippling any chance of strengthening their relations to each other. World War 3 The Federation Sovereign Military invaded Puerto Rico by using civilian cargo ships to disembark thousands of military troops. Forcing the United States to deploy it's military forces from Florida. During the battle of San Juan, the 73rd Mechanized Battalion were almost wiped out when the TFSM used multiple Russian Su-47s to destroy it's tanks. With Colonel Therbes Allison calling it that the TFSM is supported by the SCMDF. The United States were able to repel the SCMDF forces in a matter of days. Meanwhile, the SCMDF attacked the Eastern German Defenses. Entirely alerting the United States of the SCMDF's actions that they are now provoking peace and declaring war on Europe. This forces the United States to send most of it's divisions to Europe. Prompting to defend Europe again like it did to support the Europeans from the Second World War. The US Army were able to defend Berlin and cracked down major tank elements of the SCMDF. When the Chinese Reinforcements came across, the US Army and the German Army were forced to flee Westwards. At the same time, the SCMDF launched an attack on South Korea. With Seoul about to be attacked, the US Army Reserves in both South Korea and Japan were sent to defend South Korea and the Sea of Japan from a retaliatory invasion. Commander Locke of the US Ghost Recon and Colonel Sui-Yeon of the South Korean Army were able to hold the DMZ and forced their way in to North Korea. The US Carrier Paragonsky was destroyed by a Russian Submarine attack, temporarily destroying the chances of sending US Air Support. With most of the US Reserves and Active Combantants are now battling across the world. The President of the United States accepts the request of sending 70% of it's military forces to Europe and Asia to prevent SCMDF attack. The Japanese Self Defense Force and the South Korean Army were glad to take support from their american counterparts. With London next to be invaded, the US sends 15% more of it's military forces to Europe. Effectively reinforcing the United Kingdom and France but leaving the United States with almost no defense to defend the West Coast. At this rate, facing an easy annexation if the SCMDF slips through. The United States formed the United Sovereign and Republic Nations Forces along with South Korea and Japan in order for all of their military operations and command to be united. Officially merging three armies into one. The USRNF were able to reinforce any required defense for the United States and it's allies. Present Battle Battles ( Starting chat rp from Jan 5 - ongoing ) *Seoul - USRNF Victory. *Hawaii - SCMDF Victory. *Tokyo - USRNF Victory. *Los Angeles - SCMDF Winning / USRNF Losing. [ Current Battle ] *Pacific Ocean Islands - Stalemate [ Current Battle ] *Bangkok - USRNF Victory.